


Day1

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Aaron week 2020 [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, M/M, aaron week 2020, it's all good, with a bit of teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Seb's a teenager... it has its challenges
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Aaron week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968622
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Day1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 (12th Oct): “I think you got the wrong number, but count me in anyway. That sounds like fun!” and/or “It’s a hobby of mine to prove you wrong.”

Seb was bored. Worse. He was angry and bored. What does it matter if he had a few bad grades? Like he’s ever gonna need Math in his life. He didn’t understand the fuss, and he certainly didn’t understand why his dad had to confiscate his laptop and mobile for it. “And no parties for two weeks” he told him as well before Seb got to do the only satisfying thing about being a teenager: shut the door in Aaron’s face.

The truth is they tried everything. Aaron and Robert both did. But no matter how many times Robert sat down with him, he just didn’t care about any of it. That’s a typical 15-year-old for you. He had his little circle of friends, and he was in that age where everything was about being popular and having fun at the weekends. That mostly meant going to the cricket pavilion with some stolen booze or having a “sleepover” at one of his mates. Obviously unsupervised.

His dads never forbade him anything, but they told him to get good grades. Ever since this school year started though, Seb just wasn’t there in mind. That was when Aaron and Robert sat him down to talk to him about his behavior. It’s not like he was a bad kid, he just liked to push the limits. Any limits these days. Whether it was about school stuff or his parents’ mental state.

So basically he was grounded, and the only problem with that was the party he was supposed to go tonight. He and his friends planned it all out. But his dad took his phone and laptop and now he couldn’t even let them know about his situation.

That didn’t stop Isaac to call him, however.

“Why don’t you just answer and tell him Seb can’t go?” – asked Robert as he looked up from the magazine he was reading, while Aaron had that suspicious look on his face as he stared at Seb’s phone.

“Where would be the fun in that?” – he said with a half-smile.

“Hey.” - said Robert to get his attention – “He’s gonna get himself together.”

“I know… it’s just…. I want him to be better than me. I want him to be the best.” – he sighed.

“Same here, but he’s a teenager, you know how bad you were at his age, right?” – laughed Robert.

“Pff, you can talk.” – he scoffed at his husband before Seb’s phone went off again.

“Just tell them to stop calling.” – said Robert slightly annoyed, before he stood up to make tea.

Aaron let out a sigh before he decided what to do. He reached for the phone and held it close to his ear. –“Yeah.” – he said answering. He could immediately hear the music blasting wherever Isaac was at the moment, so he was sure he didn’t realize that it wasn’t his best mate who picked up the phone.

“Oi, where are you? Everybody’s here already!” – he shouted – “This party is awesome! Ava stole a bottle of whiskey from her parents.” – said Isaac laughing. Aaron didn’t even have time to respond, because Isaac realized he won’t hear a damn thing in this chaos. – “Wait a second mate, I go outside so I could hear you.” – he said and now Aaron was eager to reply. He saw from the corner of his eyes when Seb wandered down the stairs, stopping with a scared face as soon as he saw him with his mobile in his hand.

“Dad, what are you doing?” – he asked, but Aaron only held up his finger to tell him to be quiet. – “Dad?” – he asked looking at Robert now.

“Your friends kept calling, he had enough.” – he said simply without offering any other answer. Aaron could see Seb’s face turning white before he heard a loud snap at the other end of the line. The music went quieter, and he could properly hear Isaac now.

“Hey, you still there?” – he asked still not knowing that it wasn’t Seb he was talking to. – “I hope you’re on your way because this is crazy! I’m so glad my mum’s out of town. She would never have let me go.” – he laughed. – “Tell me you’re coming, everybody’s gonna talk about this on Monday.” – he said being excited. That was the point where Aaron couldn’t take it anymore.

“I think you got the wrong number, but count me in anyway. That sounds like fun!” – he said with such an obviously sarcastic tone that it was impossible not to sense it from the other end of the line.

“Erm… erm…” - stuttered Isaac, realizing whose voice was that.

“And don’t worry Isaac, I’ll be happy to let Moira know all about it. And that’s also gonna be something people will talk about on Monday.” – he said with a grinning smile before he hung up.

“Did you have to?” – asked Seb with his arms crossed over his chest as he walked towards Aaron.

“Oi, careful.” – said to him Robert. Seb was being too loud and the twins were already asleep, nobody wanted a sleepless night.

“He’s always doing that.” – huffed Seb – “Just because of some stupid grades.”

“No, it’s not just because of some stupid grades.” – piped up Aaron. – “I told you how I did in school, right? I want you to be smarter!”

“I am!” – he said almost shouting. The next thing he heard was Robert’s laughter echoing through the room. He turned his head to look at him, as did Aaron. – “What?” – he asked.

“You really think you’re smarter than your dad?” – he asked his son. Seb nodded sulking. – “He knows more about that stuff you’re currently ignoring than me.” – he said and it was true. Ever since Seb started school Aaron took the effort to do a lot more at the scrapyard, and deal with the paperwork and accounts as well. He had really good skills, and it was often him who helped Seb with his homework when he got stuck.

“Yeah but he’s an adult.” – said Seb.

“Yeah, imagine if I was paying attention to this stuff at school…. where would I be now, eh?” – he asked practically forcing Seb to think about his words.

“I still don’t understand why I have to know all these stuff.” – he said after a few seconds of silence.

“Because you’re a kid and as your parents, we know better.” – shrugged Aaron.

“You all think I’m dead smart… that I can just understand any of that shit… what if I’m not like that? What if I’m just an ordinary kid…. just because you’re smart, it doesn’t mean I must be too.” – he said looking at both of them.

“Well. - started Aaron slowly – “It’s a hobby of mine to prove you wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! I try my best to deliver a fic every day for Aaron week 2020  
> this was the first one, hope you enjoy it


End file.
